The Heart Within Hakudoushi
by MadHatterLass
Summary: In the next chapter in the heart within Hakudoushi finally arrives at Naraku's castle while Kumiko is questioning Hakudoushi's love...but Naraku tells her otherwise that it is not a matter of love but a matter of hate
1. The Deal

The Heart Within Hakudoushi

Inuyasha wears red, Kagome wears green. I don't own this manga, So

Please don't be mean!

Key:

is a flashback

not a flashback,

just so you know

Chapter One

The Deal

A light snow fell atop the green grasses and the trees in a small

Japanese village. Everyone had been stuck inside, not being able to

escape or work in such weather. Snow began to load atop houses. Men had

been at least able to trudge through the snow to talk to others about

what they would do after this. Women sat at home preparing dinner and

hot meals for them when they would reach home. The children on the

other hand played.

Picking up snowballs they ran about in joy, chasing each other,

tackling, throwing snow, and kicking. Their laughter could be heard

from miles and miles away. However...far away in a small hut, one

child was not laughing...

A five year old girl lay down upon a mat, coughing up blood and looking

quite pale. Above her a man and another girl, worried. The younger had

tears forming in her eyes as she watched her sister suffer. " Why did

she not listen papa? ", she asked. " I know she loves the

naginata...but...why'd she practice today? ", she continued.

The man sighed holding back all emotion. A young baby began to cry as

if mourning for her sister's death before it even happened. He stood

and stared at his younger daughter. " Take care of Chiyo while I am

gone...I will try to find herbs for Kumiko...hopefully she will get

better ", he said walking out of the house.

The man walked for several minutes till he reached the forest, thinking

of his precious daughter and the few memories he had before she was

taken into their house, sick and bleeding.

Kumiko had swung her blade quickly as she blocked her father's attack.

The man sighed and began to laugh softly as she tried to attack him

back. " What have I told you Kumiko...after my attack you hit me from

above, not to the side! ", he said shaking his head. The little girl

pouted and grabbed the wooden handle on her blade. Coughing slightly

she raised her head and pointed the weapon at him.

" HA! ", she said running forward. The man slowly stepped to the side

as she fell. " Do not be foolish Kumiko...we must rest now...you are

beginning to tire...and there is nothing worse than a weak samurai in

battle ", he said. The girl did not get up..." Kumiko...", he asked

questioningly. The girl began to cough, blood pouring from her mouth. "

KUMIKO! ", he yelled picking her up. A small girl ran outside. " SARA!

HELP! HURRY! ", he had yelled.

It had been a horrible scene for him. Sara had helped him bring Kumiko

inside and they had rested her on the mat. At the same time Chiyo had

awoken and made quite a fuss. He thought over all this and smiled. "

Well...at...least...I can sustain her for now...", he whispered.

Suddenly he fell to his knees. Weeping in despair the proud samurai had

lost his battle with his emotions. Tormented by the thought of loosing

his daughter he cried out . " PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE HER!...I WILL GIVE

ANYTHING...". A cloaked figure appeared behind him..."

Anything...", he asked.

Kumiko swung her naginata proudly with great speed. The man she had

been sparring with fell to his knees. " I win again father! ", she

laughed her brown hair bobbing with her head, and her red clothing

flowing with the light. The man smiled and laughed. " Yes...you

have...", he said. The girl's brown eyes sparkled. " Does this mean I

may finally wield the naginata...a true samurai! ", she asked. The

man's bright smile turned to a frown. Staring at the girl he nodded

slightly. " I suppose so...", he said.

Leaping into the air the girl gave a shout of joy! She smiled. Ever

since she had turned three her father had taught her how to fight. He

had pushed her, made her work hard, and even had her go through days

with no supper when she wined. But, now it had all paid off. She was

nine now and an expert at the naginata. She lost track at the many

times she had beat her father.

A lot had changed in her features. Her brown hair had grown longer. Her

eyes became more bright. And her traditional dress changed from white

to red. She knew that she would become a samurai soon when that

happened. This day she had dreamt about since she was three. She had

saw her father training in a field with another man. When she told him

she wanted to do that too, he seemed suprised. Normally it was uncalled

for for a woman to be a samurai. But, he moved his house and they

practiced.

Running towards the house the girl smiled. " Fish tonight father? I do

feel like the waters are churning with them! ", she chirped happily.

The man smiled. " Yes...fish tonight would be swell...and oh- take

Sara and Chiyo with you!...they have been cooped up in the hut for

quite some time now...they need the excitement and fresh air. I don't

want any grief about me not giving them enough exercise. ", he smiled.

Atop a large tall mountain a single castle stood. Surrounded by a

purple miasma, it seemed that nothing could be still living deep

within...yet...something was...It's wooden floors groaned with the

pressure of small yet graceful feet as a young boy around the age of

ten walked. His mind was upon nothing but the call he had received from

his master. Stepping into a single room he met the gaze of what

appeared to be a young lord.

The man turned smiling at the boy. " Ah...Hakudoushi...you've

come...", he said. The boy grinned nodding and sitting down. " What is

it that you want...is there something that I should do...", he

asked. Inside his mind the boy thought of all the reasons naraku would

summon him. He wanted something done, killed or brought to him. But,

what Naraku would tell him would have never crossed his mind.

"Hakudoushi...I am going to tell a story...that you have never known

before...even though you are a part of me...", naraku said grinning

with the slightest bit of humor in his tone. The boy nodded turning his

head to one side. " What story is it...", he asked.

Naraku smiled. " A long time ago...I came upon a valley seeking a

shard of the shikon jewel...". He turned to the boy. " Of

course...that was four years ago...", he said grinning.

Naraku turned to the man. " Anything...?", he asked again. The man

simply stared. " Who are you! ", he declared. " Why...I am simply a

man who wants to help your daughter...I do have the cure...", naraku

continued. The man stood staring at the ground. " though I thank you

for your kindness...I do believe that my daughter is out of your

reach...of help that is...", he said clenching his teeth.

Naraku looked back at the hut. " I see...no matter...there are ways

for her to live...", he replied grinning. The man looked up at him

glaring. " If this is some kind of joke...it is not funny at all! ",

he cried out. Naraku simply shook his head. " No...no joke...this is

real...I have the ability to bring back your daughter even if she

dies...and if she hasn't make her well again...but...I will need

something in return..."

The man stared. " Tell me...what is so important that I posses that

you would actually want! ", he asked his voice raising a little. Naraku

smiled. " Your daughter is a strong fighter...I will need her in the

future...If I bring her back to life, I will take her away in four

years from now...", he said. The man gasped and stepped away. " NO I

WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! ", he cried. Naraku glared. "

Would you rather have her die? ", he asked.

The man looked away...he thought over much, about his daughter, about

her future. Could he trust this man? Why did he want Kumiko...and how

did he even know about her in the first place...He shook his head in

thought. Naraku sighed...he would come back later if they buried the

body, but it seemed that the man was stubborn. As he began to walk away

he heard a small cry.

" Wait!...I...I will give her to you...please...do not let her

die "

Naraku smiled upon finishing his story. " Hakudoushi...do you not see

how important that mortal girl is...", he asked. The boy looked at his

master strangely. " No...I am afraid I do not...though It is fun

watching others suffer...I must ask...why do you need her...she is

but one out of a thousand others...", he said. Naraku simply smiled

and laughed. " When I came into that area I had noticed a strange

aura...that girl...has a similar aura like kikyou...", he said the

name ringing throughout the palace.

Looking at Hakudoushi he smirked. " That girl does have great

power...and like you she wont look an age past ten...considering what

happened when I went there...the fool that man was...the girl was

already dead when we returned. ", he said. Chuckling to himself he

returned his gaze to Hakudoushi. " You will marry this girl ...", he

said narrowing his eyes at the shock on Hakudoushi's face. " Do not

worry...love is simply out of the question...it is simply the fact to

make her father suffer that I do it...", he smirked. " Think of it...as

a small treat for you...", he said.

Hakudoushi turned to Naraku with a grin. " I understand now...", he

said. Naraku nodded his head. " When you have retrieved the girl she is

to stay with you always. With such power you two seem

invincible...besides the fact that she similar powers to kikyou...she

is great at wielding the naginata...you two will make...", he said

stopping, then speaking again with humor in his voice. " Quite a happy

couple..."

Sitting on the inside of his hut, the old man sighed. Training with his

daughter was starting to get tireing...though she wouldn't have to

train for long. The sad feeling of loosing his daughter once again

clouded his mind. It had been four years since Kumiko had been brought

back to life and the deal with the strange man had been made. Taking a

cup of sake he downed it staring at the ceiling...remembering the

moment like it had just happened.

Naraku had been brought to the house. Looking over the girl he frowned

slightly. " Hmmmm she is gone ", he mumbled to himself at the lifeless

girl. Picking her up he stared at her. Her brown hair had fallen in wet

clumps by her ears. Her eyes were half open and lifeless, all the light

brown cheer flushed away. A small trail of blood trickled down her

white shirt. He paused glancing quickly at the man hurriedly running

around taking care of the crying baby and the other sister. He looked

at the girl and smiled. " This wont take long...", he grinned placing

a hand over the girl's head. Her breathing started up again as she let

out a small sound of sleepiness.

Seeing his daughter wake again the man flung himself upon her body. "

Thank you sir! Thank you! ", he cried his tears washing all the remains

of blood away. Naraku's eyes narrowed as he stared at him. " Oh...do

not thank me yet...you must remember what will happen in four

years...A deal is a deal...", he said...

Staring at naraku again the man begged. " Please...anything! I love my

daughter- ", he said. " Four years...", naraku interrupted...and with

that...he was gone.

The girls had gone through much trouble all their life. The man had had

a wonderful wife named Mikki. Kumiko had been the first born. Soon

after Chiyo was born. Unfortunately when Sara was born Mikki suffered a

terrible illness. She died shortly after going through coughing

drama's. He worried that it had passed down to his daughters.

After the one incident with Kumiko he knew his worries were true.

Though Sara and Chiyo never were affected, he still worried and

protected them all he could. Though Chiyo and Sara did not want to

wield the nagintata, Kumiko would not stay still. She was determined to

wield and practice it, and nothing would get in the way of her dreams.

The man had not realized it, but he had fallen asleep. Turning to one

side he sighed thinking over the horrible scene that passed that day.

Opening his eyes he was shocked to see feet. Puzzled he suddenly felt a

pain in his stomach. Wincing he looked up and saw the figure of a young

boy. A weapon clutched in his hand and a smirk on his face. " Get

up...", the boy said not even blinking.

The man slowly got to his feet. Overcome by fear he stared at the boy.

The smirk on his face was so familiar to one he had seen before and his

eyes...oh those eyes..." What are you doing in my house...what is

your name!...Why do you wound me? ", he asked. The boy simply

laughed. His silver hair moved gracefully with his body and his purple

eyes pounded into his. He did seem quite formal by the strange

decorations that adorned his clothing.

" My name is Hakudoushi ", the boy began. " I wound you because you

have been lazy, not even giving a formal introduction to the one who is

to retrieve your daughter ", he said. The man gasped. "

But...But...You are just a boy...what happened to the young man I

saw four years ago. ", he asked. The boy simply laughed again. " I am a

part of him...at least...but, now that we are on the subject...where

is Kumiko...", he asked.

The man stuttered. " Ku...Kumiko...? she...she is not here! ", he cried

out trying to protect his daughter. Hakudoushi frowned. " Then where is

she...", he asked again. " She is dead! ", the man tried. Hakudoushi

glared at the man. " Do not lie to me fool, before I left I saw In my

sister's mirror that she was alive and well...", he continued.

Staring outside the man gasped. It was too late to rescue her. His

daughter was walking up the hill, a fish in her hands. With a turn

Hakudoushi saw her. " Oh, is that her now? ", he asked grinning. The

man glared. " You and the other will pay for this...this pain you

cause me...", he said. Hakudoushi laughed. " Oh...the worst is yet to

come..."

Kumiko walked into the hut a puzzled look in her eyes. Her naginata

perched on her shoulder as she stared at the two. " Father Chiyo and

Sara are by the rive and will not come until you bring

them-...Hello...there...um...father who is this...", she asked

looking at Hakudoushi. The young boy smiled looking at her father. The

man stared at her with pain in his eyes. " He...He is...going to take

you away...Kumiko...", he uttered sadly. Kumiko's eyes widened. " take

me away...wh...what are you talking about father! ", she asked

quickly.

With a sigh the man spoke again. " Kumiko...a long time ago...you

fell quite ill...I...I couldn't bare the thought of you

dying...so...I found a man...Kumiko he...he helped you get

better but...he did want something in return. ", he said...Taking a

deep breath he continued. " You...now...are in his

services...I...I am sorry...", he said. Kumiko looked

shocked..." Why...did you not tell me this...wh-...I do not

understand. "

Growing bored Hakudoushi sighed. " Let...me assist...", he said.

Placing a hand over top the girl's head he smiled at the man. The

memories flooded back into her brain like an arrow being shot at her by

the finest archer. The memories of practice, sickness...and death ".

With a cry of despair she fell to the ground weeping. " It is true

then!...it is all true...your...deal...it...it is...finished...",

she said.

The man winced in pain. " I...I. am sorry...Kumi- " " NO...", the

girl shouted glaring at the man. He seemed suprised. Even Hakudoushi

showed the slightest bit of curiosity. " You lied to me! You lied to me

about everything these last four years! Now it is time! You made a

deal...and you might as well keep it...being with another family

is much more better than here with a traitor...", she cried.

Pain caressed her father's face. " Then...it is done...", he said.

Hakudoushi grinned. It had been quite a show. Leading the girl outside

he stepped towards a cloud in the distance. It would take them to the

castle. " Wait! ", a voice called out from the hut. The man looked at

Kumiko longingly. " May...I at least embrace my daughter...one last

time? ", he asked. Hakudoushi groaned and nodded.

Running over to his daughter he hugged her. Weeping as he spoke he

stared at her. " I am sorry Kumiko...but...please know that...I love

you...", he said. The girl simply smiled. " Thank you father...I

will...see you again...", she replied.The man looked up. " What is

to become of my daughter boy...what will she do...", he asked.

Hakudoushi smiled. This was his moment for attack. A silver ring

appeared on Kumiko's finger. " What...", Kumiko uttered. Attempting to

pull the ring off she let out a sound of disappointment. " What is

this? ", her father asked staring at the ring. Hakudoushi smirked. "

Your daughter is now married to myself...orders of Naraku ", he

chuckled. The man's eyes grew fierce and angry and Kumiko looked

alarmed. " WHAT! ", he screamed in rage.

Hakudoushi laughed. " What I said is true...and cannot be changed...as

long as that ring is dormant on her finger she is my bride ". With a

quick movement, he was by Kumiko and with another far away from the

man. Hugging Kumiko tightly he smirked. " Do not worry...I will take

good care of your daughter...she is after all my love is she not? ",

he asked.

Without warning the man ran towards the boy. " BRAT! ", he screamed. "

I WILL KILL YOU! " The boy sighed. He did not want to go through any

trouble at this point. Kumiko wriggled trying to get away. " Stop it!

", she yelled. Hakudoushi glared at her. " Hold your tongue...you are

my wife now and what I say goes. " Turning towards the man again he

simply flicked his hand at him. A silver dagger pierced his heart,

driving through flesh and bone.

With a cry of pain the man fell to the ground. He looked up one last

time at his daughter...then died. Kumiko stared at the man. With a

scream she tried to run towards him. Hakudoushi had a death grip on her

waist though. " LET ME GO YOU...YOU BAKA! ", she yelled attempting to

slap him. Instead he simply grabbed her hand. " A deal is a deal

Kumiko...you are my wife...and will stay in that position till the

end of time...a deal...is a deal...he said smirking.

END OF CHAPTA ONE!

Olive: HAHAHAHAHA! HOW CRUEL!

Kumiko: You suck...

Naraku: no...she did give me quite the part.

Inuyasha: and did not even mention my name

Miroku: or mine

Kagome: or mine

Kikyou: or mine-

olive: HEY I DID TOO!

Kikyou: fine... pouts

olive: well hey the title does say THE HEART WITHIN HAKUDOUSHI! what

did you expect! it would all be about ...MIROKU!

Miroku:...yes...

Olive: TT

Kouga: HAHAHAHA

olive: marfs kouga and haku ah...the greatest people in the

story...and...oh um,...

Hakudoushi:...sigh...she wants you to review...

END


	2. Love and Hate

The Heart Within Hakudoushi

By: Olivebran13

Inuyasha wears red, Kagome wears green. I don't own this manga, So

Please don't be mean!

Key:

is a flashback

not a flashback,

just so you know

Chapter Two

Love and Hate

Naraku stared outside at the approaching cloud. " Ah...so they have

arrived. ", he muttered. He steeped out of the mansion as it landed on

the ground. Hakudoushi and a girl a little shorter than Hakudoushi

himself, walked towards him. " you have finally arrived ", said

Naraku quoeting himself. " Tell me...Kumiko are you not happy with

your position now? "

Kumiko stared at the man, her face red from many tears and her eyes dry

and emotionless. " Do not test or try to make me worsen. I do not feel

any remorse for you or for my father, I simply want vengance now for

what you did to me! ", she cried out. Naraku looked at her quite

amused. " Oh...and what did I do pray tell? ", he asked,

The girl glared at him. " You brought me back to life...", she

muttered. Hakudoushi rolled his eyes and walked into the mansion. " I

shall alert Kanna and Kagura...they will want to see this...", he said

to Naraku. With a nod Naraku turned to Kumiko. Looking down he saw the

silver ring upon her finger and smiled.

" I see that Hakudoushi wasted no time marrying you...", he said.

Kumiko narrowed her eyes. " Yes...and he took no time in killing my

father off too! ", she cried out. Naraku simply looked away. " You

might not want to be so angry Kumiko...that will get you no

where...", he said. Kumiko turned away. " Why did he marry me

anyway...I do not love him...I do not even know him...does he love-

" Naraku broke out into laughter.

" Poor Kumiko...love has nothing to do with it...in fact...I do not

think Hakudoushi has a heart at all...the reason that he married you

and killed your father is because you have powers similar to a

preistess we know...in fact I do believe that he killed your father

out of spite...for her that is ", naraku chuckled.

Kumiko looked away " So...this is not a matter of love...it is a

matter of hate...", she spat staring at the door to which Hakudoushi

would return. Naraku glared at her. " Remember though Kumiko...now

that you have been healed by me...your heart...", Naraku said as

something appeared in his hands. " Is in my grasp..." he finished

squeezing it slightly.

Kumiko cried out in pain falling to the ground wincing she stared at

him with fear. Satisfied her heart disappeared from Naraku's hand. "

Remember... ", he said as Hakudoushi, Kanna, and Kagura entered the

courtyard once more.

Kagura sneered at the sight of the newcomer. " So you are using humans

now Naraku? I was sure that we could do much better...", she said

glaring at Kumiko. Kanna looked down at the ground. Hakudoushi smirked.

" Kagura...this girl is like Kikyou...you'd have to be a fool not to

see that ", he said. Burning with rage Kagura looked away.

Naraku looked down at Kanna. " Well now that another member has been

included in our...troupe...", naraku said with quite amusement. " Let

us have some fun ...Kanna...show us where inuyasha is..at the

moment...", he muttered.

The little girl raised her mirror towards Naraku. To Kumiko's amazement

a man with white hair and dog ears walked down a long path. A woman

with black hair and strange clothes followed behind him. Then after her

was a strange fox creature, a houshi, and a strange woman with a

boomerang on her back, and behind her a strange cat like creature.

Naraku grinned. " Another pathetic attempt to find me or the

shard...well no matter...", he said. Handing something to Kumiko he

looked at Hakudoushi. " You and Kumiko will find them and throw this

for entertainment. ", he said. " Then come to me...we shall see how

our little Kumiko does...". With that the castle was gone and all that

stood was Hakudoushi and Kumiko.

Staring at the west Hakudoushi turned to her. " Well...we'd better get

going...", he muttered beginning to walk down the mountian. Kumiko

followed close behind. There was silence for almost the first hour when

finally Kumiko gathered the courage to speak. " ...they call you

Hakudoushi...", she said. Hakudoushi gave a nod without looking at

her.

After another period of silence Kumiko spoke again. " Tell me

though...before when you wed me and took me away...we...used some

strange type of transportation...can you not summon it again.

Hakudoushi turned and stared at her, his eyes as cold as glass. " I

could if I wanted too...but walking is much more fun...besides...I

was looking forwand to talking to you anyway...", he said smirking.

The girl glared at him. She knew that all he wanted to do was make her

suffer more than she already had. Pausing she then spoke. " Well...go

on...what do you want to..." talk " about ", she said . Hakudoushi

turned. " Your life...", he said. Kumiko looked puzzled. " What...",

she asked. " Tell me your story...from since you can remember...", he

said.

Kumiko stared at him for a moment then finally spoke. " When I was

two...I had a loving mother and a sister...on my third birthday my

mother died...", she said looking at him to make sure he was

listening...and it seemed like he was. She continued. " I saw my

father practicing the naginata...I told him I wanted to do that as

well...so...we moved our house that no one would see or notice and I

trained. When I turned five...I died...then that man...Naraku was

it...resurected me...I trained for four more years until now when

you came and picked me up...", she finished.

There was yet another period of silence. They walked for many a mile.

Finally she spoke again. " Well...what about you...how come you are in

Naraku's services. ", she asked. Hakudoushi turned looking quite

annoyed and slightly angry. " I have always been in his services...I

am simply a part of Naraku born from his own flesh and blood...like

you my heart is in his hands...if he dies...", Hakudoushi said

looking at his own hand " I die..."

Kumiko paused then looked back up at him. " Well...for someone who is

a part of Naraku...you two certainly are different ", she said.

Hakudoushi turned to her slightly curious and annoyed once more. "

Oh...and how are we different? ", he asked mockingly. Kumiko smiled

slightly " Though...you did kill my father...you are much more kinder

and interesting to talk to ", she muttered. Hakudoushi looked suprised.

" How am I kind? ", he asked sarcastically. Kumiko smiled brightly. "

You care about me! And my life! ", she said cheerfully.

Hakudoushi stared at her for a moment in complete shock then glared and

continued walking. For another hour they walked until the strange cloud

was summoned again. Kumiko looked suprised. " I thought you believed it

was fun walking ", she said. Hakudoushi looked away. " I got bored...",

he said. As they got on the cloud he looked at her again " Just because

I ask about you doesn't mean I like you...I do not care about you, or

your stupid life ", he said.

Kumiko feeling slightlly hurt nodded. She looked down at what she was

given by the man Naraku. Some strange doll. She sighed and looked at

the sky. For a moment she had actually enjoyed being with Hakudoushi.

But, he obviously made it clear he did not like her. She watched him

stare forwards with wonder. She pondered whether they could ever get

along...and maybe accept her as his wife...

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. Sniffing at the air he sighed frowning.

" You must be loosing you touch Kagome. ", he sneered. " There is not

the slightest sent of a jewel shard around here ", he continued. Kagome

sighed in annoyance. " I know there was a jewel shard here! Either that

or Naraku, you choose ". Inuyasha smirked cracking his knuckles. " I'd

take either one, it would be my pleasure ", he said snickering.

Kagome rolled her eyes. " Sit boy..", she said. Slamming into the

ground inuyasha groaned in pain as Kagome walked around him. " The

jewel is that way ", she said in a huff. Sango, Miroku and shippou

stared at Inuyasha for a moment then did the same. Jumping up into the

air inuyasha glared.

" HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAGOME! ", he asked. Not even looking at

inuyasha kagome simply sighed. Inuyasha grumbled then continued

walking.

In the distance the cloud Carriying Kumiko and Hakudoushi got closer

and closer. Hakudoushi smiled as he looked down upon Inuyasha and

Kagome. " Such a quarrelsome pair...", he said laughing. He looked

back to see if Kumiko was paying attention. She was doing nothing but

staring out at the landscape and holding her naginata tightly.

Slighly confused he raised an eyebrow. " And...what...are you doing?

", he asked. Turning Kumiko smiled slightly. " Well...I have never

seen such a pretty sight. The first time I was on this cloud I was

weeping over the loss of my father...but, now I see how wonderful it is

" With a growl of annoyance Hakudoushi spoke " Why are you always

so...so...Optimistic!" Kumiko looked at him. " W...what do you

mean ? "

Hakudoushi groaned and looked away. " You lost your father, you are a

part of Naraku, you're married at the age of nine, and you have a demon

for a husband ", he finished. Kumiko sighed as he spoke of her

troubles. Looking down at the Dog demon, the Houshi, the Slayer and the

kitsune, Kumiko knew that her troubles had just begun.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Olive: streatches phew! That was a killer XX

Kouga: Sigh...I aint gonna be in this story am I?

Olive: no : (

Kouga: TT

Olive: BUT, YOU'LL BE IN ONE OF MY STORIES SOMEDAY...when I get it out

here...

Kikyou: sigh...olive you have the tendancy to overexaggerate...

Olive: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN

Kikyou: see

Inuyasha: ow...

Olive: tee hee...Kags said Oswari XP

Inuyasha: grrrrrr

Olive: KAGOME!

Kagome: Sorry Olive this one you'll have to deal with

Olive: runs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

End

Hakudoushi: oh yea olive is kinda busy right now, but she wants you to

review


	3. A Single Beat, A Growing Pain

The Heart Within Hakudoushi By: MadHatterLass 

Inuyasha wears red, Kagome wears green, I don't own this manga, so please don't be mean!

Yeah, so I was soooo happy to receive at least three comments…and I am very greatful to those that took time to comment. Yeah, times have been tough, exams and all pretty hard…so first, I would like to take the time to comment on your comments!

Shel- Aw thanks for the comment…and yeah, Hakudoushi doesn't appear until late in the manga so it might be a wee bit hard to explain…I'm sure if you type in Hakudoushi you'll get images and biographies…all that jazz. Thanks again! o

Tlad- You want more? Oh joy and harmony! I'll give ya more alright XD

WindRyu Hyroko- Aw gracias! That brightened up my day…thanks again and now for Chapter three for yooooooooou!

By the way…the fight between Inuyasha and the gang, along with Kumiko and Hakudoushi isn't going to be shown until the next chapter. It takes up an entire chapter, so I decided to quit the small talk and make it a memory of Hakudoushi's…why? You'l see.

Chapter Three: _A Single Beat, A Growing Pain_

" Sit boy ", a young teen adorned in a green and white uniform huffed. Watching as the half-demon beside her crashed into the ground. With a small _oomph!_ And a cry of pain, Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the midst of another rising fight. The monk Miroku sighed and leaned onto the bicycle nearby Shippou and Sango resting his staff against his shoulder. " Here we go again ", he yawned, preparing himself for the fight that was about to start. Grabbing Shippou from the basket of the bicycle, Sango slowly began to pull the two away from the human girl and the demon boy, knowing what would soon come next. The Feud had begun as well as the stress that came with it…

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME! ", the demon boy cried out, hopping to his feet and glaring at the human girl. The bump on his head had grown considerably large and looked rather painful. Miroku sighed scratching the back of his head and chuckling at Inuyasha. He was never going to get the girl that way…it was obvious that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome. Thus, the reaction…

" THAT COMMENT WAS HIGHLY UNCALLED FOR INUYASHA ". Miroku couldn't help but giggle again. Kagome too loved Inuyasha…they both fought because they were in love…it was as clear as day. Sango too let loose a small giggle. The battles were always the same. Inuyasha would yell, Kagome would follow, the process would continue over and over again until one of them tired, or left the other.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN COMMENT…ALL I SAID WAS WHAT ARE THOSE PINK THINGS ON YOUR BUTT! "

" THEY'RE CALLED STRAWBERRIES YOU IDIOT…AND THOSE ARE MY UNDERWEAR! YOU DON'T LOOK UNDER MY SKIRT! THAT IS CALLED HARRASMENT WHERE I COME FROM "

" YEAH, WELL ITS CALLED CURIOSITY WHERE I COME FROM AND I WAS JUST LOOKING "

" WELL LIKE THE SAYING GOES, CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT ! "

" I'M A DOG DEMON YOU IDIOT "

" WELL DON'T LOOK THERE AGAIN PERVERT! "

Miroku chuckled and looked up at the sky. It was nice to have someone else be reffered to as the pervert. That was usually his title…that reminded him. Pausing and slowly lowering his hand from the bicycle, Miroku felt his way along until his hand made contact with the woman named Sango's behind. As the woman began to blush bright red, Shippou covered his eyes. When he opened them again, the monk was lying face down on the ground a rather large bump on his head. Sango was still holding the boomerang in her hands. Rolling his eyes, the young fox demons shook his head and sighed. When would they ever learn?

" Say…Kagome "

" What Inuyasha! "

" Are those strawberries…edible by any chance? ", he asked reaching for the green skirt again. Blushing madly, Kagome took in a deep breath and screamed two words.

" SIT BOY "

Again the dog demon fell to the ground, making a rather large hole where soft lush grass once stood. Groaning the dog demon raised a hand begging for peace. On a normal day, Inuyasha would have been able to fight longer, harder. Yet, they had just come out from another small sparring match with Kouga…and he was not in the mood for anymore fighting. Nothing was more frightening than the wrath of a woman…and no wrath was more frightening than Kagome's. Raising his head, Inuyasha began to speak. However, he stopped. There was something out there, he could sense it, he could feel it. And most of all he could smell it.

Naraku..

Standing up, he quickly, yet gently pushed Kagome aside, and moved towards Miroku. " Miroku…you feel that? ", he asked growling slightly. Raising his head, Miroku looked up at the sky.Waves of power surged through the sky, making his body shiver and his blood run cold. The monk, now standing nodded and grasped his staff tight within his hands. " Of course I can…I could sense that aura from a mile away…it has to be Naraku ", he whispered.

" Or one of his minions "

Grabbing his sword with a single hand, Inuyasha unsheathed his father's fang, the _Tetsuiga_. The sword that had always been there when he had needed it. And now he needed it more than ever. There was something out there…and if it was Naraku, he would definitely finish him off. It was now or never. And yet. Sniffing the air once again, Inuyasha could feel another aura. Another scent. A strong scent…that smelled like a fresh new grave. Could it be…" Kikyou ", he whispered. Kagome straightened. " Kikyou ", she muttered in a worried tone biting her lower lip and staring up at the sky. There were only clouds and skies of blue. And yet…there was something strange about that one cloud. Something…odd

From the clouds above, Hakudoushi smirked, chuckling to himself and waiting for the right time to strike. " Kumiko…", he whispered turning to the girl. " I'll take the right, you take the left. These fools should be easy to dispatch with, especially considering that mutt thinks you're Kikyou ", he added. Kumiko paused, blinking and cocking her head to one side. " Kikyou? ", she asked again. Hakudoushi sighed. How many times had he explained it to her on the way here? " Kumiko…Kikyou was a dead priestess this mutt fell in love with…a long time ago. Everytime he sees her he falls head over heels in love with her. You posses the same aura as she…and the same scent, you reak of the dead. Just like Kikyou…And the best part is…", Hakudoushi snickered. " She wants to kill him ". Hakudoushi turned to look at Kumiko. Of course she had to find it amusing didn't she. As he faced her, Hakudoushi was shocked to see that she looked, almost sad..like she was about to cry. " What's wrong…don't you find that funny? ", he asked. Looking up Kumiko shook her head. " I don't find anything funny in that…", she whispered. " Especially if his heart was broken. For what can be more painful than a broken heart? ", she asked.

Hakudoushi turned from her. " Have you forgotten I have no heart? ", he asked shaking his head and glaring at her. Kumiko paused. " No…I have not forgotten ", she whispered.

" Good ", Hakudoushi replied. " Then let us go into battle….no mistakes. If there is nothing more painful than a broken heart, then I am more powerful than any demon or man who ever walked the earth "

With a leap, Hakudoushi had jumped from the cloud. Sighing, Kumiko followed.

_It was only two hours later, that they had retreated back to the cloud and to safety nearby_.

All that Hakudoushi could remember, was the pain. The pain that surged throughout his body and the pain that was now coursing throughout his veins. He had been wounded badly by the mutt and was not in the mood for any more battles. He had retreated. Inuyasha had won…for now. Beside him, Kumiko sat, hurridley brushing away the ripped shards of clothing from his back and applying herbs that she had found. " Don't bother ", Hakudoushi groaned moving away from her. Though It was painful, it was needed. He didn't need her help. Kumiko paused, biting her lower lip and brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. " Are you absolutely sure? ", she asked. " You are wounded…I need to help you! ", she replied.

Hakudoushi sneered and pulled away from her reach. " Are you joking with me girl? ", he asked. " What could you do to help me? I am a demon I can heal myself ", he whispered. Kumiko sighed. Her husband…of just a couple of hours ago wasn't being rather kind. From what people had told her, and what she had discovered herself…she had put herself in quite a situation. However, she had to make the best of it…she had to do things right. For Chiyo, for sara..for her father…Turning away from the boy, Kumiko brushed away a stray tear from her eye and spoke again. " But, even so…I need to help you ", she whispered. Hakudoushi groaned. " You can help me by shutting up! ", he complained. " What is wrong with you…what is the reason that you will not leave me be? ", he asked.

Kumiko grew tense. Her spine erect and her eyes narrow. Turning to Hakudoushi she leaned in close to his face and whispered. " I will not leave you be…because I am your wife…you made me your wife, and now you must deal with your troubles ". Blinking slightly, Hakudoushi turned from her. Coughing slightly he tried to move again, but it was no use. His entire side ached from the wound. " Are you going to let me help you or not? ", she asked taking out the herbs. Hakudoushi bit his lower lip. Though he hated to admit it, he needed help badly…without proper care, he wouldn't survive the night. Grimacing, Hakudoushi nodded.

Kumiko's face lit up with excitement. " Good…", she replied cheerfully grabbing the herbs once again and applying them to his wound. As she continued to put them on Hakudoushi turned toher. " Why…why in the world do you do this? You should hate me…why do you not hate me, why do you not despise me…why not try and kill me? ", he asked. Kumiko paused…and then something strange happened. She smiled. " Because…I care about you ", she whispered.

In that instant something strange happened. Something strange…yet oddly painful. A small pink color came to Hakudoushi's cheeks. He felt hot, strange. His stomach began to feel weird and his hands began to shake. Then something hopped in his cheast. A beat…a heartbeat…was it a heartbeat? It couldn't be…He was heartless! He had no heart..and yet this girl…this girl had made him felt strange…he felt something for her…he actually felt something for her. When Kumiko had finished applying his herbs he muttered a quick thank you and turned away from her. He couldn't let her see him like this. Not now…what would she think of him? Why did he care what she thought of him? Biting his lower lip, Hakudoushi paused. Naraku would not be pleased with this….at all…Fearing what would happen, Hakudoushi felt his eyelids grow heavy…and slowly but surely, he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
